Endings
by Katt9966
Summary: A response to the 200 word challenge issued at the Shield Fanfiction Archive to write a story with the theme “endings”. As you can see I shamelessly pinched this theme as my title. One day The Shield will come to an end (frightening but sadly true),
1. Default Chapter

Title: - Endings.

Author: - Katt.

E-mail: - kattanonhotmail.com

Rating: - R.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Author's Notes: - A response to the 200 word challenge issued at the Shield Fanfiction Archive to write a story with the theme "endings". As you can see I shamelessly pinched this theme as my title. One day The Shield will come to an end (frightening but sadly true), when it does this is my take on where the characters will be when those credits roll for the last time.

Lem.

No prison time, no life on the run. He was a free man. Free with no job, no friends, no self-respect. Free, but unable to look at himself in the mirror.

He'd always had reservations about the direction the team had been taking. At first it had been cutting a few corners to get a conviction, giving justice a helping hand. Then a hand in the drugs trade, to keep peace on the streets. Then came the Money Train. With the Money Train they became criminals, and Lem had known that it was going to end badly.

He'd turned rat. He'd handed his friends over to IAD. No prosecution for him if he gave a full statement, if he stood up in court and spilled his guts.

He'd never have done it, but Vic had gone too far. Dutch had been getting close. He was smart, and had been putting the puzzle together. Vic had said he had to be "removed". Christ, he'd wanted to kill him. Lem hadn't believed he'd do it, it was just talk, until Shane told him it wouldn't be the first time they'd killed a cop.

He'd turned rat so Dutch wouldn't become another Terry.


	2. Endings Claudette

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Claudette.

Overtime requests, duty rosters, quarterly crime figures, reports to be read, memos from the Department, from the Chief's office, and from the Mayor's office. Claudette felt she was drowning in a sea of paperwork.

She leant back in her chair, looking around her office. "Her office", it sounded strange, almost as strange as "Captain Wyms".

She'd once told Chief Bankston that she didn't want the Captain's job, but that she'd take it if it were offered. It had been offered, and then snatched away. It hadn't been until she'd lost it that she'd realised how badly she'd wanted it. How badly she'd wanted to run Farmington the way it should be run, her way.

She owed it to all the decent, honest, hard-working cops in The Barn. The criminal antics of the Strike Team reflected badly on all of them, and Aceveda had become contaminated be Mackey's dirty ways.

Lemansky going to IAD had blown things wide open. She'd been shocked at the extent of the Strike Team's corruption.

Frighteningly it had nearly cost Dutch his life.

Looking at her paperwork Claudette made a decision. Leaving it until tomorrow she wondered if her old partner wanted to get some dinner.


	3. Endings Corrine

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Corrine.

Two piles of bills, those that had to be paid now, those that she could put off for another month. Corrine rubbed at the headache behind her eyes. Her wages just couldn't cover everything. Without Vic's money…

No, she didn't want his dirty money. Stolen money, drugs money, blood money. Corrine knew Vic liked to do things his own way, but she'd never thought he could be as bad as those he was supposed to lock away.

She shuddered as she thought she'd shared a bed with this man. He had fathered her children. Held them with blood on his hands.

She remembered Terry. He'd come to their house for a barbecue just before…before Vic murdered him. Vic had drunk beer with him, laughed with him, while he'd been planning to kill him in cold blood.

He would've killed another officer too if Lem hadn't turned him in. The case had been all over the news. Cassidy had been bullied at school. She'd had to put up with the looks and whispers at work, from the neighbours.

Now she was barely surviving. Trying to keep afloat, keep Matthew at Glenridge, knowing she'd eventually fail, eventually drown.

She hated Vic.


	4. Endings Shane

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Shane.

He wasn't going to prison. Locked up with the same scum he'd helped put there. He wouldn't last a week, and Shane knew it.

The frantic call from Ronnie telling him Lem had rolled on them. He'd turned rat…bastard. He knew that Lem had been cracking, he'd tried to warn Vic, but he hadn't listened.

He'd betrayed them for Dutch! Vic had been right Dutch had to be taken out, but Lem wouldn't go for it. That's when he'd told Lem about Terry. Shit, that had been a mistake. Lem hadn't taken it well, but Vic had convinced him he'd be able to talk him round. Guess that hadn't gone well.

IAD had been banging on his door. He'd snatched up his weapon on reflex, and a few shots had sent them running.

The weight of the gun in his hand felt heavy and reassuring, but he wished Vic were there. Vic would know what to do. Vic would find a way out. However, Vic wasn't there, and Shane knew there was no way out this time.

Through the door, fire his gun, and he'd be taken down.

Taking a breath he stepped forward.

He wasn't going to prison.


	5. Endings Danny

Disclaimers: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Danny.

Staring at herself in the mirror one last time Danny reached down and smoothed out an imaginary crease from her skirt. Today was her first day at The Barn as Detective Sofer, and she was nervous and excited in equal measure.

Her career, her life was back on track. Lem's statement had cleared her of any wrong doing in Armadillo's death, that black mark had been expunged from her file. She still couldn't believe Vic had let her take the fall for that. She'd suspected, but she'd always hoped that she was wrong, that he didn't know. After what they'd shared, she'd thought she'd known him. She'd been so wrong.

The thought that they'd been intimate, that she'd slept with a murderer made her shudder.

She'd felt sorry for Vic when Terry had died. She'd tried to convince him it wasn't his fault. She wondered if he'd been laughing at her.

That was the past, and Danny was determined to concentrate on the future. She was going to do the best job she could. She was going to be a damn good detective. It was down to cops like her to wipe away the stain the Strike Team had left.


	6. Endings Tavon

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Tavon.

"Shit sticks", "there's no smoke without fire", Tavon smiled grimly as he wondered how many cliches fit his situation. Lem's statement had cleared him of any knowledge of the Money Train, and he hadn't been part of the team when Detective Crowley had been murdered, but people still eyed him suspiciously. Should he "jump before he was pushed"? Yep, there was another one.

Captain Wyms didn't trust him, but he couldn't blame her. He had been part of the team that had been planning on murdering her partner.

He should put in for a transfer request, but transfer where, who'd have him? He'd be lucky if he could get a spot directing traffic. Maybe it would be better to stick it out here, try to prove that he wasn't dirty.

All those little looks the others had shared when they thought he wasn't looking. All those abrupt endings to conversations when he'd entered the room. He'd known something was up. Something more than not trusting the new guy.

Shit he was screwed. Maybe he should think about a move, San Diego or San Francisco?

Like they didn't read newspapers there.

Tavon wished he'd never heard of the Strike Team.


End file.
